ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
El enemigo de mi enemigo
|n-total = 116 |numero = 18 |numerotemporada = 18 |FechaEEUU = 3 de Diciembre del 2010 |FechaLatino = 6 de Febrero del 2011 o 3 de mayo de 2011 |FechaEspaña = ??? |temporada = Primera |ant = ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage |sig = Absolute Power }} Enemy of My Enemy es el episodio 18 de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Trama Un alien desconocido le pregunta a Argit sobre los Hermanos Vreedle, el le dice que aveces hicieron negocios y otra vez trataron de matarlo, y el desconocido le dice que los debe liberar de la Academia de Plomeros a lo que Argit se ríe y el desconocido le dice que se infilitre en la academia y los libere si no quiere que lo mate (a Argit). Ben y Gwen están en una misión pero Gwen le insiste a Ben con que están perdidos pero el no lo admite y luego se ponen a discutir por que Ben dijo en el episodio anterior que deben matar a Kevin y Ben dice que con el poder del Superomnitrix esta mas loco que cuando era un niño así que tienen que detenerlo, pero de repente ven a Argit en la carretera y paran bruscamente y parece que esta muerto(Argit) asi que salen del auto y Gwen le pregunta porque estaba en la carretera y Argit le responde que todo esta bien de una forma que parece estar drogado, pero luego Ben le dice que pare con eso y Argit les dice seriamente que nesesita su ayuda, pero Gwen le dice que Kevin ya no esta con ellos, pero el responde que esta escapando de Kevin pero al no creerlo muy bien, le piden que empiece desde el principio. Argit cuenta que llego a la tierra para ver a su amigo Kevin (el cual le había pedido que viniera), entonces Kevin aparece en su forma mutante y Argit cree que no esta bien, pero Kevin le dice que si lo esta, asi le dice que quiere venganza ante el y se quita la capa de Frío y empieza a perseguir a Argit el cual le pide que que se detenga, pero Kevin le dice que se canso de sus trucos, y aunque Argit trata de atacarlo, Kevin se defiende como si nada y sigue atacándolo (Kevin a Argit) hasta que lo hace volar y llegó hasta donde estaban Ben y Gwen, y les vuelve a pedir su ayuda ya que en poco tiempo Kevin lo encontrara, Argit les dice que en algún lugar deben de poder esconderlo, y Ben propone la Academia De Plomeros pero Argit no quiere hasta que Gwen le recuerda que Kevin lo persigue, así que acepta, mientras que Ben y Gwen discuten si es una buena idea, le preguntan a Argit y el esta desacuerdo al igual que Ben asi que Gwen termina aceptando también, y cuando entran al auto se nota a Argit hablando con alguien con un artefacto en una parte de su chaqueta y luego se van a el Jet. Al llegar al Jet, Ben toma el mando haciéndose pasar como "El Capitán Ben" y haciendo como que conduce una avión asta que Gwen lo para de una buena vez para que arranquen el viaje mientras que Kevin los sigue y luego los empieza a golpear, hasta que Ben descubre el artefacto de Argit el cual fue la razón de que los encontraran, pero luego el equipo deja entrar a Kevin a la nave para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no los considera mas sus amigos por proteger a Argit, Ben le dice que comete un error pero Kevin les dice que el error es proteger a Argit, y el no usar su auto un gran error, así que Kevin se enoja y Ben se transforma en Jetray para pelear con él pero no le hace nada, así que Gwen abre la compuerta y logra hacer que Kevin y su auto caigan, así que Kevin empieza a volar pero decide volver a la tierra, Ben le pregunta a Gwen porque hizo eso, y Gwen le responde que la razón es porque era muy fuerte para ellos, y pudo haberlos matado, así que el equipo se va a la Academia De Plomeros. Cundo llegan a la Academia se encuentran con miles de plomeros, entre ellos el Magistrado Coronak, el cual les da la bienvenida y empiezan a hablar hasta que pregunta que hacia Argit allí, y les dicen que lo trajeron porque Kevin lo perseguía el cual se puso algo loco, pero de todas forma escoltan a Argit, el cual empieza a fingir un gran dolor en el estomago y le pide ir al baño y el plomero a cargo lo lleva a el baño, donde Argit hace muchos sonidos raros, así que el plomero va a ver que le pasa y Argit le lanza unas espinas y lo encierra en el baño para poder escapar con su insignia de plomero, mientras que Coronak regaña a Ben y Gwen por traer a Argit a la academia, Argit busca a los Vreedles y sin querer cae en una habitación en la que están muchos aprendices de plomero, incluidos los Vreedles, ellos odian la academia, y Argit trata de liberarlos, pero para ellos debe liberarlos de la base de datos, y al lograr eso, Kevin llega a la academia. Kevin logra vencer a los plomeros, mientras que le pregunta a Coronak sobre Argit, y Ben llega diciendo que eso es entre ellos 2, así que Ben se transforma en Humungosaurio y luego en Supremo para pelear con Kevin, y Argit ve la situación y cuando llega para liberar a los Vreedles, ellos no aceptan el irse de allí pues le mintieron a Argit, luego el dice que lo ayuden con Kevin, y ellos aceptan, mientras que Kevin y Ben tienen una batalla muy pareja hasta que Ben se termina destransformado, pero antes de que Kevin lo mate, llega Gwen y lo ataca, luego llegan los Vreedles y Argit, luego les Vreedles lanzan una bomba la cual Ben trata de detener usando a Eco Eco, pero al no poder lograrlo usa a Eco Eco Supremo y de esa forma lanza la bomba a el espacio y explota, al parecer con Ben en ella. Luego Kevin se prepara para matar a Argit, y luego de varios golpes, esta a punto de matarlo, pero Gwen lo detiene y aunque trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, no lo logra, Kevin la golpea y cuando la va a matar, Gwen empieza llorar y Kevin se detiene a último minuto y luego se va a el espacio, mientras que Coronak trae de regreso a Ben, mientras que Argit parece estar muerto, y luego deja de hacerse el muerto y trata de irse, pero es detenido por Coronak el cual dice que se lo lleven, y los que se lo llevan son los Vreedles, mientras que Ben y Gwen miran a el espacio hablando sobre Kevin, Gwen aun tiene confianza en que pueden volverlo a la normalidad, pero Ben cree que no(Maybye we can help him, or maybye not). Personajes *Ben *Gwen *Argit *Hermanos Vreedle *Kevin Supremo Aliens Utilizados *Jetray *Humungosaurio *Humungosaurio Supremo *Eco Eco *Eco Eco Supremo Eventos Importantes *Se ve por primera vez la Academia de Plomeros. *Primera aparición de los Hermanos Vreedle en Supremacía Alienígena. *Primera vez que Kevin Supremo quiere hacerles daño a Ben y Gwen. Curiosidades *Curiosamente el 26 no se estreno, se estreno el 3 de Diciembre. *El título del episodio se parece a la frase: el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo *Este es el segundo episodio en el que Ben y Gwen consiguen continuar una misión juntos sin Kevin desde Fuerza Alienígena. *Kevin quería matar a Argit por lo que le hizo en "La culpa de Andreas". *Los Hermanos Vreedle, al final del episodio arrestan a Argit porque por alguna extraña razon se convirtieron en plomeros antes. *Kevin usa los poderes de Goop, Frío , Amenaza Acuática y NRG. *Esta es la tercera ves en que Ben usa mas de una forma Ultimate, la 1º fue en Un Peligro Toxico y la 2º fue en Aggregor Supremo. *En un segundo Ben usa a Eco Eco Supremo. *Esta es la tercera ves en que un villano se vuelve bueno, la primera vez fue Kevin (Aunque aqui sigue malvado) y la sengunda es Charmcaster en Donde La Magia Ocurre. *Cuando Ben se transforma en Humongosaurio supremo el símbolo es por unos segundos una cruz en vez de una x(se suele girar)como hizo en Un Peligro Toxico con Cannonbolt Supremo *Se muestra que los vehiculos de kevin estaban en posecion del equipo y que Kevin aun tiene aprecio por su auto, ya que cuando este fue arrojado de la nave junto con el, Kevin fue en busca de su auto y no siguio a la nave. Ademas se muestra que Ben es quien maneja el Jet de Kevin. *Se muestra que Kevin aun siente amor por Gwen. *Eco Eco Supremo fue usado por segunda vez desde el episodio El Mapa de la Infinidad. *Es revelado que Eco Eco Supremo puede sobrevivir en el vacio. *Se ve a Gwen llorar por primera vez Errores *En una de las escenas en las que Ben está hablando con Gwen, su lengua es del mismo color que su piel. *En muchas escenas la raya negra(de la derecha porque tiene en los 2 lados) de la chaqueta de argit no está. *En la escena donde gwen ben y argit entral a la academia de plomeros,se ve que gwen tiene el pelo como lo tenia en Ben 10. *Cuando Ben se destransforma de Humongosaurio Supremo tenia que seguir Humongosaurio luego Ben pero solo fue una.Lo mismo pasa con Eco Eco Supremo. Errror en la chaqueta.png|Error en la chaqueta de Argit. Error en la lengua.png|Error en la Lengua de Ben. Error en el pelo de gwen.png|Error en el pelo de Gwen. Galería Ff_ulthumungousaurset_384x216-12.jpg|Set de Humongosaurio Supremo en FF EnemyScene1.JPG|A Argit casi lo atropellan el auto de Ben y Gwen. KvsA.png kS.png Argit.png argit..png errror en la chaqueta.png error en la lengua.png kevin1.png kevin s..png j..png k. volando.png error en el pelo de gwen.png escudo.png gwen llorando.png los hermanos vedrrel.png k. poderes de goop.png Kev VS humon.jpg Kev pose.jpg Kev ocn Ben.jpg Kev loco.jpg Kev gop.jpg Kev apunto de matar a Argit.jpg Kev agua aa.jpg Kec ene o f ene.jpg Argit y kev.jpg Ult humon ene ogf my ene.jpg Kev golpeando ult humon.jpg Huonsupr.jpg Ult eco cara.jpg Ult eco.jpg Ult eco eco listo.jpg kevin,.png kevin casi mataba a argit.png k. intangible.png k. lanzando agua.png plomeros.png plomeros 2.png en forma de cruz.png eco eco..png s.png Sin títo.png A.png ult. eco eco.png Los Vreedles Plomeros.jpg|Los Vreedles Reformados Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Ultimate alien Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Latinoamérica Categoría:Episodios aún no emitidos en Estados Unidos Categoría:Saga de Kevin 11 Regresa